The present invention relates to ink containers for providing ink to inkjet printers. Inkjet printers frequently make use of an inkjet printhead mounted on a carriage that is moved back and forth across print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either carried by the carriage or mounted to the printing system so as not to move with the carriage.
For the case where the ink supply is not carried with the carriage, the ink supply can be in continuous fluid communication with the printhead by the use of a conduit to replenish the printhead continuously. Alternatively, the printhead can be intermittently connected with the ink supply by positioning the printhead proximate to a filling station that facilitates connection of the printhead to the ink supply.
For the case where the ink supply is carried with the carriage, the ink supply may be integral with the printhead, whereupon the entire printhead and ink supply is replaced when ink is exhausted. Alternatively, the ink supply can be carried with the carriage and be separately replaceable from the printhead. For the case where the ink supply is separately replaceable, the ink supply is replaced when exhausted, and the printhead is replaced at the end of printhead life. Regardless of where the ink supply is located within the printing system, it is critical that the ink supply provide a reliable supply of ink to the inkjet printhead.
There is an ever present need for ink supplies which make use of low cost materials and are relatively easy to manufacture, thereby reducing ink supply cost that tends to reduce the per page printing costs. In addition, these ink containers should be volumetrically efficient to produce a relative compact ink supply for reducing the overall size of the printing system. In addition, these ink supplies should be capable of being made in different form factors so that the size of the printing system can be optimized. Finally, these ink supplies should be capable of forming a reliable fluid connection with the printing system upon insertion into the printing system. This fluid connection should reduce the evaporation of water and other volatile ink components and minimize entry of air and contaminants from the ink delivery system.